The Love of War
by Chowmeingrl
Summary: Legolas and Arwen are best friends, that is until they began to have feelings for each other. Then Rivendell is under attack. Will Arwen and Legolas' love be affected?
1. Prologue

Welcome to the beggining of my story! i hope u enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any LOTR!All though i wish i could have Legolas or even Orlando Bloom. Oh, going beside the point. sorry...

* * *

A young elf was walking silently among the tall trees full of green leaves. Flowers of all of the colors of the rainbow were blooming here and there. Young buds of soon-to-be beautiful flowers could be seen hidden within the green trees. As the elf walked, his light s be alone. The elf climbed the branches quickly and quietly, feeling the smooth bark in his hands. When he reached the middle of Eden, he made sure he was well hidden. Then he sat on a narrow, yet strangely comfortable branch. He rested one leg on the branch and let the other hang limply down. Then he laid his back and head against the tree trunk and closed his eyes, emptying his mind of all thoughts.

* * *

Sorry itz a lil short. itz jus the prologue after all. I promise the next chapters will be longer, much longer. 

So how'd I do? Alrite? good? horrible? wat? I can't know if you don't tell me! Please Review!


	2. My Best Love?

I do not own any of the LOTR charaters!

OK so heres the first chapter. i am so srry i shoulda put the first chapter up sooner. so here it is. enjoy!

* * *

'Legolas!" The voice of a young maiden elf interrupted his chain of thoughts. "Legolas! I know you are here amongst the trees. If only I could see you. Oh, where are you Legolas!" she asked impatiently.

Legolas was sitting in his favorite tree, Eden, trying to concentrate. He recognized the voice right away. It was Arwen, his best friend. She was a young, energetic elf and only one season younger than him. She was also the very beautiful daughter of Elrond, King of the elves of Rivendell. Her face was smooth and light skinned with full pink lips and her eyes were a grayish blue color. Her long, dark, silky hair fell past her shoulders. She was living in Mirkwood for a few months to visit Legolas.

Legolas replied irritably, "I am here, but I wish to be alone."

He did not stir nor open his eyes. Arwen sighed heavily.

"Is there something troubling you, Legolas?" she asked.

"No, but I wish you to leave me in my thoughts," he said, not changing his tone.

Arwen did not want to leave, but reluctantly responded, "Then I will leave you in peace as you request. I only came to remind you that supper will be served at sundown. Your mother asks of you not to be late… again."

Legolas listened as he heard her footsteps die away. Arwen's interruption made it impossible to concentrate any longer. He jumped from the tree and landed on his feet. As he landed, his feet made neither sound nor imprint.

'Why did I not tell Arwen what is troubling my mind?' he questioned himself.

He began to head for home.

Legolas was no ordinary elf. He was in fact a prince. He was Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil, King of the elves in all of Northern Mirkwood. He was also very handsome. His face was a very light color. His hair was golden, shiny, blonde, and long and often with a few braids. His eyes were the most attractive part of him. They were a very light blue shade and could put anyone in a trance with one quick look.

Legolas knew his time to take the throne in replace of his father might come soon. He did not feel that he was ready to rule yet. This stressed him to no end. Something else was worrying him. Lately, he noticed something different in how he felt about Arwen. Arwen and Legolas have been best friends since they were very small. They met through their fathers who are also close friends. Lately, Legolas saw that he got a sort of sensation in him, as if he had butterflies in his stomach when he was around her. Then it hit him; could I be in love with my best friend? The feeling frightened him.

Legolas was walking, deep in thought, unaware of his surroundings. He did not know that someone was watching him. He continued on his way when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped in surprise. He turned his head to look behind him to see who… or what had tapped him, but he saw no one. Feeling slightly annoyed, he turned to find Arwen's face attached with a sly smile an inch from his.

"Arwen!" he shouted surprised yet relieved.

She laughed a soft, hearty laugh and took a step back.

"You deserve it. Now, are you going to tell me what is on your mind or am I going to have to scare it out of you?"

She continued to smile as she waited for Legolas' answer.

"Well…" he started hesitantly. "I am really uneasy about my time coming when I will have to be King of Mirkwood. I do not know what to expect. What if I am no good? What if I lead my people to disaster? What if my people turn against me? What if-."

Arwen broke in. "What if you are the perfect King? What if you lead your people to forever happiness and paradise? What if your people love you to no end? Honestly Legolas, you must learn to be more positive. All of these negative thoughts are stressing you." She took one step closer to him and stared into his eyes. "You have matured a great deal, but you still have much more to learn. Do not think I haven't the slightest clue as to how you feel because you will be very much mistaken. Let me remind you that I will have to deal with being a Queen. I have asked all of the same questions you have asked. Then, I learned that I must be more positive. I became worry-free. I suggest you do the same. I am telling you as a best friend, you will make a fine King, trust me."

Arwen placed a comforting hand upon Legolas' shoulder. He felt a tingling reaction when she touched him.

"Thank you Arwen. Your words bring great comfort to me," he said with a hint of shyness.

He smiled and blushed. Arwen beamed and gazed at the sun to hide her face. She too was blushing. The sun was a bright yellowish-orange color and was slowly touching the top of the far mountains. The two friends stood in silence for a few moments. Legolas broke the uncomfortable stillness.

"Perhaps we should return to the palace now. Sundown is only but a hour away." Arwen agreed.

"Yes, you are right. We shall go."

Without another word, they walked back to the palace together.

* * *

This is where i will put responds baq to all reviewers, to let u know tht i hear u out!

**Eowidith**: hey there! thanx for being my first reviewer! Um...well thanx for the advice. ill be sorry if a reviewer feels "it sure is short, and very discriptive, some might find this annyoing and a bit long".It is only the prolougeso it is going to be a lil short.But anywayzihope u continue to read this story and thank u so much for the review, it means a lot to me.

* * *

Well, wat do u think? Any good? please let me know!


	3. Unwanted Orcs

Here is the second chapter. I'm tryin to get post a chapter every friday. but this week unfortunantly, i had a few difficulties. so here it is and i hope u enjoy it.

I have decided to dedicate each chapter to one of my reviewers. This one is dedicated to Eowidith, for being my first reviewer. 

* * *

It was a late spring afternoon in Mirkwood. Legolas was doing target practice with his bows and arrows. A bull's eye target painted on a wooden board was hanging from the branch of a tree. Legolas was 30 feet away from the target. His bow and arrows were his most prized possessions. He practiced with them 3 hours a day, rain or shine. Legolas seized an arrow from the quiver hanging on his back. He fixed the arrow into the bow. He pulled the bowstring attached with the arrow as far as the bow would allow him; then released the string. The arrow soared through the air and landed right in the middle of the board. Bull's eye! He walked up to the board, removed his arrow, and placed it back into his carrier, and returned to his spot. The bull's eye mark bore many holes from many perfect shots.

Arwen was sitting by a nearby tree reading a book.

"Why must you practice so often? You are already excellent in your shots."

Legolas sent another arrow through the air.

"Practice makes perfect," he said plainly. "Why don't you put that book down and give this a try?"

"Well I suppose I could give it a try. Maybe I will find a hidden talent," Arwen said thoughtfully.

She marked her place in her book and set it down. She stood up and Legolas handed her his bow and arrow. Arwen tried to do exactly as Legolas had done. Instead of hitting the board, the arrow went flying and landed somewhere in the forest. Legolas stared off into the distance, where the arrow flew. He placed a hand in the back of his neck and sighed.

"I guess I won't see that arrow again."

Arwen looked at Legolas apologetically. "Forgive me Legolas, I did not know the proper way to shoot."

"I forgive you. I have other arrows. Do not fear. I will find a way to help you," he answered. He stood thoughtfully for a moment then smiled. Arwen raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you smiling?"

Legolas quickly said, "Wait here."

He ran off into the forest. Arwen stood in utter confusion and surprise at Legolas' sudden departure for a moment. Then she walked back over to her tree, picked up her book, and continued reading. Legolas appeared somewhat fifteen minutes later. Arwen looked up from her book. Legolas was not empty handed. In his right hand was a medium sized wooden bow. In left was five, long, grey arrows.

Before she had the chance to question him, he said anxiously," I have figured out how to fix your archery dilemma. My bow and arrow are too advanced for you." He held up the bow and arrows so Arwen could see them clearly. "I used these when my father first introduced me to the ways of the bow and arrow. They are great for beginners. It is light and easy to handle." "…Even for you," he added with a smile. Arwen took the items gratefully. "Go over there," he pointed out. "I want you to aim at the board, but do not shoot," he instructed. She did exactly as she was told. Legolas came over to her and looked her up and down. Then he stared at the board for a few seconds. "Move over to the right a few inches." She moved. Legolas paused then said.

"Excellent. Now, think of nothing else, except the target." Arwen frowned in concentration. Legolas backed away from her. "Now shoot!" She released the bowstring. The arrow soared through the air and hit the board right on the bull's eye! Arwen smiled with delight.

"I made it perfectly!" she exclaimed.

Legolas filled up inside with pride. They took turns shooting arrows for a few hours until Arwen was to weak to pull the bowstring once more. She sat down wearily on the soft green grass.

Rubbing her strained shoulder, she said happily, "That was quite entertaining. Remind me to never complain about you practicing ever again."

Legolas sat down next to her and said, "I am impressed at how well you did for your first time. Never before have I seen so many bull's eyes done by a beginner before. You are almost ready for my bow by now. You did absolutely perfect today!"

Arwen looked into his light blue eyes. They seemed to see right through her. She quickly looked down.

"I would have never done it without you, of course. Thank you for helping me. You are an excellent teacher," she said shyly.

Legolas gazed at her then reached out his hand and gently placed it on her far cheek. She looked up at him. Legolas leaned forward and softly began to kiss her. She returned the kiss. They both wanted this moment to last forever.

Suddenly, running footsteps could be heard. Arwen and Legolas quickly broke from their kiss. Legolas stared hard into the distance as if trying to see clearer. He then jumped to his feet; he ran and quickly snatched his bow and arrows up off the ground. At that moment he remembered Arwen was sitting there puzzled.

"Quick! Get the other bow and arrows." "… And nothing else," he added noticing Arwen's book lying on the floor.

Arwen did as she was told and waited for further instructions. Legolas looked around and found a very large bush. He took hold of Arwen's arm and pulled her behind the bush. He placed and a finger to his lips to show Arwen to be quiet. He then carefully looked behind the bush. Arwen stayed absolutely still and quiet. She could her the running footsteps growing louder every second. Legolas quickly turned back around and faced forward listening very hard. The footsteps passed by then faded. Arwen felt it was safe to talk.

Cautiously and softly she said, "What is going on? Why are we-."

She stopped short. Legolas had clasped his hand over her mouth. He had done it for a reason. More footsteps could be heard. This time it sounded as if there was a group running. They also sounded much heavier than the last footsteps. These too passed by. Legolas quickly looked to see what was running. He then looked at Arwen with darkness. He leaped up onto his feet.

"Hurry, we have to follow them. The first footsteps belonged to an elf. The others belonged to Orcs," he said while pulling Arwen to her feet.

"They seemed to be chasing the elf. We must hurry. No orc can run through Mirkwood, and live to tell the tale!"

They took their bows and arrows, and then dashed after the orcs. Elves are known to be very fast. They soon caught up to the orcs. Arwen was right beside Legolas running after them. She looked at the dark figures called orcs. From the back they were very ugly. They had dull looking armor, black skin, and they growled like hideous beast. They were even uglier in the front. Their mouths were oddly shaped and they had small, black, beady eyes. Long, sharp swords were gripped tightly in their large hands. As Arwen was watching the orcs carefully, one fell suddenly. She looked to see what had caused the orc to fall. There was a great long arrow sticking out of its back. Arwen looked at Legolas. He was preparing to shoot another arrow. He then shot another one down.

"Arwen, listened to me," Legolas said suddenly. "There is a hill we will be approaching. It is not very high but it is very steep. I doubt the elf will want to go up there. I want you to go up that hill and look down. You should see the orcs and elf hit a dead end and if you look carefully you should see me hiding. I want you take down as many orcs as possible."

He stopped talking suddenly. Arwen looked ahead to see why. The hill was only but a few feet away. She ran up it while Legolas followed the orcs around the hill. Legolas was right. It was very steep. Arwen struggled up the hill until she reached the top moments later. She looked down. The orcs and elf were no longer running. The elf was backed up into a wall of trees, with nowhere to go and no weapons. An orc fell. The others seemed to take no notice of the dead orc and continued toward the elf. Arwen looked and found Legolas hiding behind a tree fixing another arrow to his bowstring. Arwen remember she was supposed to be shooting arrows also. She reached for an arrow and attached it to the string of her bow. She aimed then sent an arrow through the air. The arrow hit the orc in the back of the head and it fell. She took down another orc after that. Before anyone could stop him, an orc stabbed the elf in the stomach. He then fell to the floor with a deafening thud. Arwen stood in shock for a moment. Legolas hit that orc in the back with his arrow. He was the last of them. Legolas ran from behind the tree to the elf. Arwen ran down the hill to Legolas and the wounded elf. Before she reached them she already knew what happened by the paleness of Legolas' face.

"He is dead," he announced so softly it was almost a whisper.

Arwen looked down upon the elf. He looked strangely familiar to her. His golden blond hair fell upon his pale cold face. His silver cloak was covered in bright red blood. Tears welled up in Arwen's eyes. She tried to blink them back but they rolled down her cheeks. Legolas wiped the tears off her face with his thumbs and put his arms around her shoulders.

"We have done all that we can," he said with grief in his voice.

More cold tears fell down Arwen's cheeks.

"But it was not enough," she whispered.

* * *

Wow! Second chappie done! so wat do think? Review please

* * *

Here I am responding to reviews.

Eowidith: Thanks once again for being my first reviewer! I hope that I'll definantly hear from you again.

Whisper of Fear: Okay...first off, thank you for taking the time out to review my story.I don't know wat cannon is. Now, I'm not too mad, because maybe you don't know the concept of this website, The point is for people, like me, who take the characters from theirbook, movie, or watever, and create their own plot. thtz the wat i did. Here's the thing, I'm not clueless about Lord of the rings, bcuz I own all three of the books and read them each twice and I own all of the movies (extended versions also) and seen them at least 60 times. So...I think I mite have a slight idea about Lord of the Rings. By the way, in case you havn't notice I waz joking about Orlando Bloom. He doesn't know me, and i would never want to **own** anyone. Next time, you want you review for me, or for anyone, give some constructive feedback, not irritating accusations.

Starsmiles: Thanks for reviewing! I didn't really want to make it like the actual lotr story cuz I thought it would be interesting for Legolas and Arwen to get together. but newayz I hope to hear from you again.

Malfoy's gurl: I think you reviewed for me. You reviewed my first Love of War story with all of the grammer errors and stuf. Well, I hope you like this version better. I really want to hear from you again. You seen to be a harry potter fan also. I do have another story comin out. Hermione and Draco together. So look out for tht. adios!

Gionareth: Thtz really cool! my story caught your eye. lol. A lot of ppl are saying this story has potential. I hope it turns out to be a story u like cuz i would love to hear from you! Thanks for reviewing.

mirkwoodprincess: Thanks. Your review waz so short and simple, i almost cried. it waz beautiful! lol. You must love Legolas since he's from mirkwood and ur pen name is mirkwood. I see y ur got into my story. lol. but i hope u like the next chapters coming up.

misslordoftherings: thanks for the review! i hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter as much as you loved the first chapter. I hope that you review some more. the more the better. bye!


	4. The Letter

Hey! You guys out there? I none of my old reviewers said anything. C'mon i need sum more reviews so i know ur still with me here. ok?

**For new Readers: Before you review or read thisstory, please cut me sum slack. If you find any little mistakes jus let it go. Remember, I am not J.R.R Tolkien and i'm not perfect, don't be surprised if u find a few mistakes. If it really bothers you tht much jus save yourself the trouble and go read another story. but other than tht, I would love to here from you! Thanx!**

This chapter is dedicated to Malfoy's gurl. You were there for my first story, so thank you and i luv u!

* * *

"You are sure no Orcs have escaped alive?" King Thranduil questioned concerned.

"Any Orc I have laid eye upon is dead," Legolas assured him.

King Thranduil was sitting on a high throne with his wife by his side. His son, Legolas, and Arwen were standing before him.

Less hour before, Legolas and Arwen were facing a short battle with Orcs and the death of an unknown elf. They had ran quickly to the palace to inform King Thranduil of what had happened.

Legolas looked at Arwen. She was pale and grim. Tearstains could be seen clearly on her face. She was looking down on the floor as if she was ashamed or frightened. She had not said a word since they had arrived at the palace. Legolas then turned to his father questionably.

"Father, why do you think the Orcs was chasing that elf in the first place. It has been many years since an Orc set foot in Mirkwood. It is always said that they are frightened at the thought of Mirkwood and Elves. Who is this elf? He did not look as if he is of our kind. Do you think he was trying to tell us something important?"

Thranduil answered, "You ask many justly questions, my son. The answers to them, I know not."

"I can answer one of the questions," a soft voice broke in. This voice belonged to Arwen. Legolas raised an eyebrow at her. She continued, "This elf belongs to the people of Rivendell. He is Anthuel son of Dorthein. He is my father's most trusted messenger. Forgive me for not revealing this before. I was not altogether sure it was really he. Now I am certain it is. I am deeply grieved for his passing." Thranduil looked at her. "All is forgiven. We are all grieved, but we must move on. It is now a thing of the past. There are other worse worries of this world." He then turned Legolas.

"Another question remains, why is he here?"

Suddenly a loud knock came from the large, bright, slivery doors behind Arwen and Legolas.

"Enter!" Thranduil said loudly.

A tall, bold elf emerged from behind the opening doors. "Pardon me, My Lord and My Lady, but I have brought news. A letter has been found a on the unknown elf. It is addressed to you from King Elrond of Rivendell." "Bring it forth," said Thranduil. The elf handed the King a roll of parchment, tied carefully with a thin, golden line of thread. He then bowed and walked out of the room. Thranduil untied the delicate thread and unrolled the parchment. He read aloud:

Dear King Thranduil and Lady,

Evil has fallen upon Rivendell. My foresight tells me that Orcs are planning to attack soon. I fear that we will be outnumbered. I am in need of your help. Please keep my daughter safe and to let my messenger rest for a while in Mirkwood I am sure he is very tired from his long journey. Thank you.

King Elrond of Rivendell

King Thranduil set the letter aside. Darkness had fallen upon his face. Arwen was deeply worried for her father.

"We must attend quickly to my father's plea. There is no way of telling the time it took for Anthuel to arrive in Mirkwood. There may be a chance Rivendell is under attack at this very moment!" she said impatiently.

Thranduil answered wearily, "Very well." He called his messenger to him. "Tell Amrus to prepare our armed forces for a long journey tomorrow at dawn. We will be going into battle in Rivendell." The messenger bowed and quickly left the room. Thranduil then turned to Legolas and Arwen. "Tomorrow, at dawn, you will lead our armed forces to Rivendell. Be prepared to leave -" His wife interrupted him. It was the first time she had talked at the meeting.

"Is it wise to send our only son and Elrond's only daughter on such a dangerous task? They are still very young."

Elrond looked at her sternly, "Legolas has been on riskier tasks than this. As for Arwen, it is almost impossible to keep her away from protecting her father. We may be able to keep her here if we chain her to her bed and lock her in her room. That, of course, will not be necessary. She will go along with Legolas."

Arwen added, "My Lady, I will give anything to be there to protect my father. I love him too dearly to lose him."

Thranduil's wife finally said with defeat, "I suppose it will essential to send both of them. After all, keeping Arwen away from her father is like taking her life away and Legolas would never let her go alone."

Thranduil, said, "All is settled then." He then said to Arwen and Legolas, "I suggest you two rest well. You have a long journey ahead of you."

Early the next morning, Arwen waited patiently for Legolas at the front gate of the palace. In the distance, the sun could barely be seen rising from behind the mountains. Arwen glanced around a little bit. She finally saw Legolas riding on a silvery looking horse. Beside him was another very white horse. He soon stopped a few feet away from her and jumped off his horse. Arwen picked up her bag from the ground. In the bag was everything she needed for the journey. It was as light as a feather. The Elves of Rivendell handcrafted it. The bag was made of a light blue material, and was made especially for long voyages; it made even the heaviest load seem very light.

Legolas asked her, "Are you ready to leave for home?" Arwen nodded. Legolas walked over to the white horse and caressed its back gently." The horse shook its sleek dark mane. "You will be riding this horse. He is very tame and quick in speed. He is very easy to handle," Legolas said to Arwen. Arwen nodded once again. Legolas looked at her strangely, "You are very quiet this morning."

She said, "I am sorry. I have a lot on my mind."

"It is quite alright. It is silly of me to think you are in a good mood," he said ashamed. He then noticed her bag. "Would you like me take your bag to the luggage horses?" Arwen handed her bag to Legolas.

"Thank you."

They both climbed upon their horses.

"Everyone is meeting at the east entrance. I will meet you there," Legolas said. He then added with a smile. "Arwen you really must cheer up a bit. Someone wise and kind told me to think more positive. That someone is not even following her own advice."

He laughed and rode off. Arwen smiled thinking about when she said that to Legolas not to long ago.

'It surprises me that he still remembers. He is right. I should not give advice if I am not going to follow it myself,' she said to herself. She then rode to the west entrance.

When she arrived at the entrance, hundreds upon hundreds of male elves were sitting on grey horses chatting softly amongst each other. Arwen could see Legolas and his father having in a deep conversation in the very front of all of the elves. Arwen rode up to them. As soon as she reached them, they quickly stopped their conversation and turned to the large crowd of elves. Thranduil spoke loudly.

"Everyone is finally here! I will not be with you on this journey, for I have business of my own here. I am leaving my son, Legolas, and King Elrond's daughter, Arwen, in charge. They will lead you to Rivendell. I hope you have a victorious battle and a safe journey. May your ways be green and golden. Farewell!" He turned to Arwen. "I am confident that you will be victorious in this battle." Arwen jumped off of her horse and hugged the King.

"Thank you for everything. You and the Lady have been very kind to me. There is nothing I could give that would put me out of your debt."

Thranduil smiled and replied, "You have also been very kind. I hope I will see you again very soon. If not, may the leaves of your life tree never turn brown."

Arwen quickly climbed upon her horse and waved farewell to Thranduil. Legolas waved to his father. He started to ride off at a great speed into the path that lead into Mirkwood forest and out of the palace. Arwen and the large horde of elves followed him.

* * *

Well, wat did u think? Please Review!

* * *

Here is my responds to reviewerz:

Maria: Thank you for reviewing, ur such a sweetheart. well, now u know who the elf is, who died. I can't wait to see ur review for this chapter!


	5. Wolves

Hi ppl! here is a bit of advice: if u want me to update sooner, then i need more reviews. if i dont see any how am i supposed to know if im doing good? Anywayz srry it took me so long, i waz a bit er...preoccupied. i hope u enjoy this chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to Maria for being the only one who reviewed my third chapter. thank you anf u are much appreciated!

* * *

It was the late afternoon. The sun could barely be seen under the roof of leaves made by the trees. The travelers felt quite comfortable with the shelter of leaves blocking them from the blazing hot sun and the slight fresh breeze that came from the east kept them rather cool. They have been traveling through Mirkwood forest for several hours. There were quiet conversations from the soldiers about what the journey might have in store for them. Legolas was humming softly to himself. Arwen rode in complete silence.

They rode on for more hours until they reached the edge of the forest. The sun was setting in the mountains that stood in the far distance ahead of them. Legolas stopped his horse. Everyone behind him came to a halt.

Legolas said aloud to the crowd of elves, "We will rest here for now. At dawn we will continue on our journey. It is safe enough to light your lanterns. Rest well!"

Arwen jumped off of her horse and looked around. She had not seen outside of Mirkwood forest since she had came with her father many weeks ago. The tall trees behind her acted as a barrier, protecting the forest and palace inside. In front of her, the Misty Mountains were dark and gloomy. It gave her an uncomfortable feeling so she turned quickly away from them. She made her way to the luggage horses. Many elves were already sleeping peacefully and others were eating and talking softly to each other. When she arrived at the horses she found her bag quickly; it was the only bag that was light blue, the others were a dark green color. She walked back over to her horse. Legolas was giving her horse bits of food.

"I thought he might be hungry. I could not find you so I thought I should feed him myself," Legolas explained.

Arwen smiled and thanked him. She reached in her bag and pulled out a wafer of lembas.

Lembas was Elven bread that was often taken for food on long trips. One small piece of lembas was very filling. Arwen was terribly hungry. She had not eaten since they left the palace earlier that morning. She sat down with her back leaning comfortably on the trunk of a tree. She broke off a piece off the lembas and ate it. Legolas sat next to her and looked at the Misty Mountains.

"Something is on your mind," he said without looking at her.

Arwen stopped eating and looked at him surprised.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

Legolas continued, still not looking at her. "

Your eyes are dark with uneasiness. Your mind is filled with concern. You are thinking about your father, I assume."

Arwen looked down at the half eaten lembas and put it away hastily as if it suddenly tasted bitter.

"I am very worried about my father. I do not know what I would do if I lose my father. He is everything to me. Taking him from me is like taking my food, my air, my… life." Her eyes filled up with tears. Legolas looked at her.

"I am sure your father will be fine." Arwen laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Legolas kissed her forehead gently and put his arm around her. Legolas looked up at the now dark, starry, and moonless sky and listened to Arwen's light breathing. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Arwen woke up and found herself lying on the soft grass. She looked around. The stars were no longer in the pale sky. She could hear soft murmuring. She saw many of the soldiers already awake, but some were still asleep. Legolas was nowhere in sight. She slowly sat up, yawned, and stretched. Her bag sat nearby. She pulled out a piece of lembas and nibbled on it, not feeling very hungry.

"I see that you have finally awaken," a voice appeared next to her. It was Legolas standing tall looking at her. He continued, "I will have everyone else awake and ready to leave in half an hour." He rushed away. Arwen hastily put her possessions in her travel bag, only leaving out food to feed her horse his breakfast. After she fed her horse, she helped Legolas wake everyone up.

After half an hour had passed everyone was on their horses and prepared to go. The sun was not yet showing its face from the mountains in the far east, but the sky was beginning to show purple and orange colors.

Legolas told everyone the plan, "We will go a few miles north to Old Forest Road. This will rid chances of getting lost. We will then follow the road until we reach the Misty Mountains. Due to the misfortune that it is very steep, the horses will not be able to pass through the mountains. We will send them back to the palace. They will know the way back. The rest of the journey will be by foot. If we rest very little, then we will hopefully reach Rivendell in less than a week. Have hope we will be there in time. Let us ride!" Everyone rode at as much speed as their horses would allow. Arwen halved wished Legolas had told her his plan earlier; she was beginning to feel as if she was not in charge any longer. She did not protest because she could not think of a better plan.

They rode for only for a 10 minutes when they reached Old Forest Road and turned west along the road without stopping. Several hours had passed and the Misty Mountains seemed to come no closer. They stopped briefly at Anduin, The Great River. The horses drunk from the river and the soldiers filled their water containers. They then crossed the river quickly, but carefully, for the current seemed strong and dangerous. When they reached the other side of the river, they continued to ride at a great speed. They journeyed for many more hours. The sun was beginning to set behind the still far off Misty Mountains and the sky was starting to grow dark. The riders showed neither sign of weariness nor any indication of wanting to stop. Slowly, the sun disappeared and the sky was dark and empty. Everything was pitch black. Even with the elves keen eyes, it was becoming difficult to see. Legolas finally signaled everyone to stop. The darkness and strangeness of the new land made Arwen feel uncomfortable and slightly frightened. She jumped off her horse and searched blindly in her bag for the small lantern she had brought. She lit it. They soldiers faces looked deathly pale and grim in the bluish shine of the lantern. She turned the light towards Legolas. He was looking around hard in the darkness.

Then he said loudly to everyone, "This area gives me an strange feeling. Light only a few lanterns and hurry with whatever business you may have. Then turn off your lanterns immediately after you have finished. We will rest here for the night, for it is too dark to travel any further. Make little or no noise."

Arwen bent down and felt the ground. It was no longer soft grass, only hard and rocky earth.

'I am glad I brought my blanket,' she thought. She pulled out a blanket that was made of the softest material known to the Elves of Rivendell. She laid it on the ground to make herself a small bed. She laid on it, and then turned off her lantern. It seemed as though she had closed her eyes, although she did not. The world around her was black, except for the far off gleam of some of the soldiers' lanterns. The only sound that could be heard was the hushed voices of the soldiers talking amongst each other. She also heard an occasional rustle of a horse. She wondered where Legolas was. She did not like being in a strange land without him near her. A howl of a wolf could be heard many miles away. It sent a chill down her spine. Suddenly, she felt something warm fall on top of her. It was a heavy cloak. "I thought you might be cold," a voice whispered lightly in her ear. She knew it was Legolas. She could hear Legolas settling down beside her. Then he fell silent. Minutes later, Arwen could tell from his light breathing that he had fallen asleep. She then fell asleep, feeling protected.

Legolas opened his eyes slowly. There was fog all around him. The surface of his cloak was wet with morning dew. He looked at the figure lying next to him. Arwen slept peacefully next to him. He sat up. Something was not right. Everything was silent, too silent. The fog was too thick to see far in front of him. Suddenly, he heard a slight rustle. He frowned.

"Who is there?" he called aloud into the fog. There was no answer. "Speak now!" Still there was no answer. Then, there was a soft growling. Legolas quickly reached for his bow and an arrow lying next to him. He fixed the arrow onto the bow and aimed it at the thick fog, and then he released the bowstring. The arrow soared the air and disappeared into the mist. He strained to hear if the arrow hit anything. Abruptly, he heard a loud cry. He jumped up immediately and cried out at the top of his lungs, "Wake up! Wolves! Everyone wake up! There are wolves!" Arwen sprang up beside him. Legolas turned and ran at top speed to his horse. Elves were yelling and rushing to get their weapons. Legolas reached for Arwen's bow that he had brought. He also grabbed as many arrows as he could carry, then he ran back to Arwen as quickly as he could. She stood pale in fright. Wolves had completely surrounded the elves. The wolves were very large and brown. They bared their long sharp fangs in anger. They were walking toward their now trapped prey. Legolas quickly handed the bow to the Arwen, who was trembling. Legolas picked up his own bow and aimed his own arrow towards the wolves. Arwen and the army did the same. The wolves began to anger from having the arrows pointed at them. They were a few yards away and could now be seen clearly, bent down preparing to attack. Legolas finally released his arrow, followed by Arwen's, then the army. Many of the wolves fell, but the others leaped to attack. Legolas pulled out his long knife from its sheath that hung on his side. He ran forward and pierced the nearest wolf with his knife, and it fell dead. Arwen shot down as many Wolves as she could. Out of nowhere a wolf ran hard into her. She was knocked down on her back and her head hit a hard and rough rock. Everything went black.

Arwen opened her eyes. Everything was silent. She slowly sat up. Slain wolves and elves lay spread out. Blood and fog was everywhere. A sharp pain in the back of her head hit her. She rubbed the back of her head.

"Hello!" She called out. She heard her echo travel far. Unexpectly, an answer came back.

"Arwen is that you?" Arwen felt relieved. She knew right away it was Legolas.

"Yes it is. I do not quite know where I am. I do not see you," she replied.

"Stay where you are. I will find you," Legolas said. Arwen could hear running footsteps. Legolas appeared through the mist. His face had a few scratches on it and his clothes were covered with dirt. He ran up to Arwen and hugged her. "I thought I had lost you. Everyone was looking for you but we could not find you. I am so glad you are alive. " He stepped back from her. "The wounded are being cared for," he said. Arwen looked at him.

"Oh, Legolas!" she cried. "You are hurt." Indeed he was. There was a long and deep cut on the side of his left arm. Blood soaked the sleeve of his chemise.

Legolas laughed softly and said. "I guess I had been so worried about you that I had completely forgotten about it."

"Where are the others? Your wound needs to be treated," Arwen said. Legolas led her to a small camp several meters away.

When they reached the camp, Arwen's heart dropped to her feet. Nurse elves were running around madly. There were screams and moans of pain everywhere. Arwen had never seen so many elves covered in blood and wounds. Arwen was deeply grieved and shocked.

"So… so this is only but a taste of what will happen when we go to war in Rivendell," she said with difficulty.

Legolas said nothing for moment. Then he said, "I suppose you can say that. Thankfully, what you see in front of you is only about 50 wounded. There are still at least 2000 left. They are staying in another camp a few meters from here. We will be staying there. To make sure those who are hurt heal properly. We will be staying here for three days at the most. We have killed all of the wolves, or what is left of them ran away. Either way, we should be safe for now."

"How long ago was the battle over?" Arwen asked.

"About two or three hours ago," Legolas answered.

Arwen raised a surprised eyebrow.

"You have set up camp in an amazing amount of time."

"We needed to set up quickly to treat the injured." He then said, "Would you like me to show you to your tent? I was not sure if you were still alive, but just in case a tent was put up for you."

Arwen frowned and said, "Why would I want you to take you to take me to my tent, when you are hurt? No, I would rather someone else show me. I want you to have your arm taken care of."

Legolas sighed irritably. "If that is what you wish. I will find someone to guide you to your tent." He then added with even more annoyance in his voice, "…then I will see to it that the arm is cared for." He turned and left.

Arwen stood for 5 minutes. She then saw a tall elf walking towards her. He made Legolas seem weak and small next to his broad arms.

"Good evening, My Lady," he said with a soothing voice. "I am here to lead you to where you will be resting. Whatever of your possessions we have found should already be there."

"Thank you," she replied.

"It warms my heart to see that you are alive and well," he continued.

Arwen smiled.

They walked to another area where there were thousands of tents. After what seemed like forever, they had finally reached her tent. Her guide bowed, said farewell, and left. Arwen stepped inside. The tent was dimly lit. There was a small comfortable bed in the corner. Her travel bag and bow and a few arrows inside the quiver were sitting on top of the bed, surprisingly not damaged. A medium sized basin with a pitcher next to it, for washing, was sitting in another corner. There were no windows for privacy. The tent was tall of enough for Arwen to stand without bending her head.

The first thing Arwen went for was the basin. She felt extremely dirty. She used the warm water in the pitcher to wash up. She put on a clean nightgown and went to bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Thank u for reading this chapter and please review. u gotta let me know if itz any good.

Responses to reviews from chapter 4:

**silvia silver elf**- hi hun. thnx for reviewing. they actually did kiss in the second chapter, right before the orcs came. i hope u enjoyed this chapter. please review again, i hope i hear from u again.

**misslordoftherings**- hi there again! thank u for reviewing again. dont worry about reviewing on the other ones. jus review whenever u can ok? thnx. hope to hear from u again!


	6. Misty Mountains

Legolas looked up at the Misty Mountains, as it stood tall in all of its surrounding mist and gloominess. Legolas felt Arwen's arms squeeze him tighter as they drew closer to the Mountains. The world around him was quiet except for the stamping of the horses' hooves on the hard earth.

The army of Elves was only but a few yards away from the Mountains, when Legolas stopped his horse. The rest of the army came to a sudden halt. Legolas faced them.

"We will stop for the night," said Legolas to the Elves. "As many of you do not know. We will be separating the army. Half of you will go around the Mountains by horses with the two co-captains, Lólindir of Dorthonion and Elrohir of Naogthrond. The other half will accompany Lady Arwen and myself over the mountains by foot. Sleep well, for the journey will be long and tiring, either way you go."

Early the next morning, Arwen had suddenly woken up by the sound of a loud horn. She rose and stretched. The sound of the horn rang in Arwen's ears.

"Everything is ready," said a voice behind her.

Legolas was standing with his hand stretched out. Arwen took the offering hand and Legolas helped her stand on her feet.

"The co-captains and I have separated the army evenly and successfully. I thought maybe you would like to sleep a little longer, so I did not wake you."

Arwen nodded. She was grateful he let her sleep.

The Elves all around were busy preparing to leave. Some jumped on horses and others stood patiently, waiting to depart. Arwen found her traveling bag, bow, and quiver with very few arrows. She then found Legolas talking briskly to Lólindir. She hurried over to him. When Legolas spotted her, he stopped talking to Lólindir and clapped his hands together.

"I think we are ready to go!" he said.

He turned back to Lólindir as Valandil came and stood next to him. Legolas shook hands with them.

"Farewell, my friends," Legolas said. "As I said before, I trust that you will lead the army well. May your journey be safe."

Legolas stepped back to let Arwen say goodbye.

"I hate to think that we have left on a unpleasant note," Arwen said to Valandil. "Please forgive me for my harsh respond."

Valandil smiled. He kissed her hand.

"It is quite alright," he said. "There is no offense taken. Please forgive me for my insult. I wish you a very safe journey. Farewell Lady Arwen. We will see each other soon."

Lólindir said farewell to Arwen and kissed her hand. Then the two co-captains jumped onto their horses. Half of the army did the same. They faced dark narrow path that lead around the gloomy Mountains. Fortunately, for these soldiers the mist surrounded the top of Mountains, so they did not have trouble seeing their way.

With one last wave of their hand, the co-captains and half the army rode down the path. Arwen watched them until they disappear from view.

It was then that something occurred to her.

"Wait a minute…" she said to Legolas, "why are there fewer horses with them? The luggage horses that are carrying the tents and other things, where are they?"

"I sent them back to Mirkwood. There is no need for them," he answered.

He began toward the Mountains. Arwen and the army followed silently. He stopped at what looked like very steep stairs that followed up the Mountain disappearing into the fog at the top. Leoglas sighed, fixed his traveling bag further onto his shoulder, put his bow other shoulder, and then quickly started up the precipitous stairs. Arwen followed him. Quickly, one-by-one the army followed her.

Because the Mirkwood Elves live in a forest, which consists of thousands of trees, the climb up Mountain was simple. Unfortunately, the Elves of Rivendell do not have as many trees. Arwen found it a little difficult to get up the Mountain. She was slower than Legolas, which set the army many feet behind.

"I- really-need-to-climb-trees-more-often!" she gasped with every step climbed after what seemed like many hours.

Many of the soldiers under her, muttered under their breath.

"_I heard that!_" she hissed at them.

She looked up at Legolas who was no longer in sight. A thick wall of fog was above her instead.

"Legolas are you-?"

Arwen's words were cut off. The small bit of rock that her feet were resting on broke off and fell down the Mountain, while hitting a few soldiers along the way fortunately none of them fell, but only grumbled in pain from being hit in the head rock.

Arwen barely hung on, while she tried desperately to find some rock to put her feet on. With failure, her hands began to slip. Suddenly a hand came out the fog and grabbed Arwen's hand. The mysterious hand pulled her up easily into the fog. Arwen's feet landed on flat ground. The hand belonged to Legolas.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Oh," she said still in shock, "no, no I'm fine. Thank you. That was close."

She walked a few feet away from the edge of the Mountain and sat down on the hard ground. Her heart was speeding and pounding painfully in her chest. Legolas walked off to the edge Mountain to help the others up.

After about half and hour later the whole army was up.

"I believe we are at the top of the Misty Mountains." Legolas said to the army, "we must continue on. Time is limited. Keep as quiet as you can. If the legends are true, our lives are at stake."

He turned around and started to walk in the thick fog. Even with the their keen eyes, the Elves could only see about 10 feet in front of them. Arwen walked next to him. The army followed them with grave looks on their faces. Everyone was carrying their bows in their hands instead of on their shoulders, ready to strike if necessary. Legolas gripped his bow unusually tight. His face was frowned in concentration as he stared hard into the fog.

"I do not trust this fog," Legolas said quietly. "I feel the presence of-"

Legolas' words were cut short by an piercing roar. Arwen covered her ears trying to block the sound from her sensitive ears. She fell to her knees with her head screaming in pain. She felt Legolas fall beside her. She looked at him with great difficulty. His face was contorted in agony and his hands were pressed tightly on his ears.

Suddenly everything went silent as if someone had immediately shut off the sound. Arwen slowly lowered her hands from her ears. There was a constant ringing in her ears. She looked ahead into the thick fog and her face went very pale.

A massive shadow was slowly emerging, coming straight toward the Elves.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know its been awhile. Sorry but if u can please review! thanks! the next one will have a dedication!


End file.
